warriorz_fanfictionfandomcom-20200214-history
The Place of no Stars Anew
Intro Hi, it's me Kitty! I know I've made a ton of unfinished fanfics on this wiki but they'll all get completed one day (well most of them). At the time I start this story I'm near the end of The Last Hope ''but had to look to spoilers on the Warriors Wiki for the ending to confirm required information. The ending is apparently quite predictable, but I won't spoil it for anyone. Not in this intro anyway. The fanfiction will contain traces of spoilers so if you haven't finished ''The Last Hope ''and want to find out the ending for yourself, I advise you delay reading this until a later date. Regards, User:Kittycat79Kittycat79]]Miststorm Preys On You... 02:37, July 16, 2013 (UTC) NOTE: This story uses Roman Numerals for its chapter numberings. In case you don't know them, here's a link to a guide: http://www.novaroma.org/via_romana/numbers.html Use the purple converter. It works. Chapter I - Criminal Or Saviour? Applepaw, a dark tortoiseshell she-cat with blue eyes and a white face and belly, padded into the WoodClan camp, carrying a squirrel in her jaws. A chill wind ruffled her fur, but that wasn't what made her shiver as she gazed at her Clanmates, calmly mingling in the sandy clearing. A week ago, Applepaw had joined up with a Clan of shadowy spirit cats in a dream-forest called The Place of no Stars. It was mysterious and interesting, and Applepaw loved it. But she had a horrible churning feeling in her stomach as she dropped her prey on the catchpile. As a kit in the nursery she had heard stories of four ancient Clans called ThunderClan, RiverClan, WindClan and ShadowClan who lived near what Clan territory was now. Their holy Clan of dead cats who lived in the stars, StarClan, had divided after the Clans wiped out an evil army of spirits called the Dark Forest, or Place of no Stars. Survivors from the terrible place had persuaded StarClan to kill each other for one reason or another. It happened, and drew a terrible rift between the four Clans, like what happened before the Dark Forest war. The Clans hated each other so much that they started destroying each other, until everyone who didn't die ran away and became a kittypet or rogue or loner. One cat survived the conflict though and rebuilt a single Clan, WoodClan, who lived on the border between the lake and mountains. His name was Bramblestar, and he was the son of one of the terrible Place of no Stars cats, Tigerstar. But surely this was a different Dark Forest? Applepaw hadn't met anyone mentioned in the tales, and they seemed to be fighting for a good cause: to improve warriors and apprentices of WoodClan so they would become better fighters and be able to defend their Clan. Applepaw had seen many of her friends in the Dark Forest but they were all forced to keep their mouths shut about their Place of no Stars dreams, in case some foolish cat thought the Dark Forest were turning cats evil again. Applepaw ran over to her friend Cherrypaw, a black-and-white she-cat. She was also training secretly. The two apprentices sat down together outside the apprentices' den and shared tongues until the sun dipped below the horizon, casting a long black shadow over the forest. ''You haven't seen the last of this fanfic... Category:Fanfiction